Dixon Saga Arc 2,5: Fearless D
by The Good and The Bad X-Boy
Summary: This is a mini-story about Daryl Dixon traveling with Rick Grimes and his group. Will he ever find his children like Axel or at least what happened with them? OBS: This is not TV-Series, it's comic!


**This is a mini-story about Daryl Dixon with Rick Grimes and his group in Comic-lines.**

 **I should mark it as an crossover story, but this Daryl Dixon has become little mature and calmer, but he's still hotheaded and cold sometimes towards enemies. So he's kind of my OOC. We will actually meet other original characters from TV-Series like T-Dog, Morales, Beth and Sasha. But non of them have big roles in this story, well, just two or three of them later.**

 **Here's you need to know about this Daryl in the story;**

 **He has four children; three sons and a daughter. Davie, Axel, Emma and Charles. His brother, Merle is already dead a long time ago before the outbreak. He had an ex-wife and a former wife (Davie's and Axel's mother and Charles's mother), and had a lover for a while before his second wife, (Emma's mother). He will not have a crossbow in the beginning. Like his brother from TV-series, he will have a bayonet arm prosthetic.**

 **He used to be a soldier and were in some wars somewhere in Asian. He also know Abraham, Dwight and David.**

 **As you'd know that there will be no POV-lines and less details like barely shows some emotions of any characters except the expressions on their faces. But it will still F-bombs and have some Rated M scenes later though this story is Rated T.**

 **And I don't own any of these characters from Walking Dead Comic and TV-Series.**

 **My thanks to my friend Destiny Kid 'DK' for help me to write this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Previously on Walking Dead**

Daryl: "Who said you are making decision?"

Larry: "My girl have more balls than anyone here, including yours."

Daryl: "She is in the charge?"

Larry: "Damn right."

Lee: "We don't want have any trouble in this place with full of the walkers."

* * *

Lee: "Listen, do you have a son by named Axel?"

Daryl look surprised and chocked to hear that name.

Daryl: "That's my boy, I'm fucking knew it that he will never die so easily by those abominations down there. Where is he? Is he alright?"

Lee: "He is on our place and he is okay. We will take yo-"

Larry: "Whoa, slow down there, cowboy! He's not coming with us. He might be dangerous as _yourself_."

Doug: "Come on Larry. This is Axel's father."

Larry: "Who the hell cares!"

Daryl: "Hey, it's will be bad enough for this rotten organ donor who trying to forbid me to go to your camp, to my own son. I don't think so that'll be the day."

Larry: "That'll be the day? You got something you wanna tell us?"

Lilly: "Dad, stop."

Larry: "No, I want to know".

Daryl: "You wanna know the day?"

Larry: "Fuck yeah, hood!"

Daryl: ""Well, I'll tell you the day Mr _Asshole._ If you think I'm dangerous, so listen this: The day will be screwed up when a dangerous person will taking orders by a fucking walking pildriver from a nurse home."

Larry: "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

Daryl: "So, who wanna still get out of this place, like right now?"

Doug: "We will, but we came here to get some supplies."

Mark: "We have plenty rations in the cellar of this hangar. If you get them, will you let me and Daryl go with you to your place, right Daryl?"

Daryl: "Fine, just give them whatever they want. Just hurry up then, those things will get in here sooner and that's our opening."

Lee: "Deal, as long you don't fight with anybody of us."

* * *

Daryl: "There is a opening. Alright then, we have to-"

Before Daryl was going to finish to say last words, he was knock by a rifle right to his face and send him down. It was Larry who hit him with the rifle and Doug look at him with a chocked and surprised about what the old man just did.

Doug: "Larry! What the hell, man? What're you doing?"

Larry ignored him and handcuff Daryl's hand with a handcuffs to a pipe.

Larry: "There we fuck go!"

Larry give a punch right on Daryl's face as a payback what he did earlier.

Doug: "Stop, Larry! Let him go! This isn't how we treat people."

Larry: "He ain't coming with us! This fucking sick bastard who think he have big balls than mine or my daughter's!"

Doug: "This ain't right! He just want be with his son!"

Larry: "Who cares about that brat or his fucking family!"

Daryl: "You son of bitch! I should have smash your fucking ugly face!"

* * *

Doug: "Lilly! Your crazy dad handcuff Dixon and thought just left him behind for the walkers!"

Lilly: "I'm sorry, Doug. But he can get us trouble in the Motor Inn. We can't have him around with my dad. Have you forgot what he did to him?!"

Doug: "This is Axel's father we talking about!"

Daryl: "You can't just leave me here?! If you do, my boy will cut of your fucking guts, both of you!"

Lilly and Larry just turned around and leaving behind without saying a word. Then Doug see the key to the handcuffs is in Larry's hand. Doug went right to Larry and grab his to take the key.

Larry: "What the hell are you doing, fatty?!"

Doug: "Give me the key!"

Doug managed to get the key and turned around to free Daryl, but Larry grab Doug's shoulder to stop him. Doug straining to get Larry lose his grip. Larry lost his grip, but it made Doug losing his balance and feel down as he drops the key and it feel in the drain.

Daryl: "NOOOO! Your motherfucker, you did on your purpose!"

Doug: "I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry!"

Lilly: "Come on you two, there's nothing you can do with him. He's had enough!"

* * *

Doug go to the door, but when he stand right at the door and close it. He pick up a chains to shut the door so the walkers can't get to Daryl and continue to run away while Axel's father screaming out of his lungs.

Daryl: "You fucking old piledriver and your weakling daughter will rot in the HEEEELL!"

* * *

Emily: "What happened with him?"

Doug: "I chains the door so the walkers couldn't get to him. But then later, me and the rest of us were going to rescue him, but... Believe or not, that guy cut off his own hand with a saw. All we found of him was his arm..."

Christa: "He just cut off his hand to release himself?"

Axel: "Because I can say it's better be free than being starved out on the damn roof. He's out there somewhere..."

* * *

 _ **The Good and The Bad X-Boy and Destiny Kid (my friend and Co-writer) presents;**_

 **Dixon Saga Arc 2,5:**

 **Fearless D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Daryl traveling on a route somewhere as he don't know where he going. But can't blame himself because he's getting beat by the heat of sun as he didn't have eat any food and couldn't use a crossbow or at least a rifle to hunt any animals when you needs two hands for it.

It has been a couple weeks ago since back in the air base where he was stuck there until he cut his own hand to free himself from being eaten by those creatures that trying to eat people or had already so many people in those first days of the beginning.

Daryl start panted out and limping around until he fell down on the ground.

Unknown for him, some walkers appeared from the forest right aside of the route. They groaned out in hunger and heading for their 'lunch', Daryl of course.

But the hunter isn't in good shape anymore to fight back or at least to escape either.

"Aw, shit..." He sighed out in annoyance.

Although of his comment and how much trouble he's in now, he did make a move, not even a flinch.

Daryl closed his eyes and his lips formed into a smirk. "Axel... Therese... Charles... Everyone... I'm sorry." He mumbled out and prepare to die by letting the walkers get to them.

After a few seconds, he still hear monsters are getting closer, but still didn't make a move.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of car from behind. The doors opened and then heard bunch of gunshots.

He was trying to take a look at whoever fired the gun, but he immediately passed out and everywhere turning into black.

* * *

Daryl slightly groaning out as he start open his eyes.

He jolt up and look around where he are now.

It'd took a few seconds to figure out that he's in a tent now.

Though he was fine and probably safe too, Daryl getting little intense about his whereabouts.

"What the hell am I? How did I get here...?" Daryl said to himself.

He saw a bottle of water right next of his bed as he take a some drink cause he needs something in himself.

After drinking the water, he huffed out. "Aaahhh... that's better."

Before he was going to do anything, someone came in the tent and it was a man who wears a brown coat with a sheriff badge. He looks around in middle of twenties and have a cap that it has a sign, POLICE. By judging of the cap and the badge, the young man used to be a cop.

"Oh, you're awake, man. Thought you weren't gonna make it." The cop man said.

Daryl narrows his eyes at the man. "Who the hell are you? And where am I?" He demanded for answers.

"Calm down. Don't take any hasty. I'm Shane. You are in the camp of survivors who waiting for the government arrive and save us." Shane said.

"Camp? Government?" Daryl asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, how about we going out there and meet the others?" Shane offer. "Can you walk? He gesture at the stump on Daryl's arm.

Daryl was hesitant of the offer from a stranger, but already realized that he has no choice to say 'no' when he's at the camp now.

He shrugged and stand up on his feet as Shane get out of tent and Daryl follow him.

When Daryl was outside, there was plenty of tents around of his own. There's a RV almost right beside of himself. And there are some cars at the edge of the camp. It seems like the survivors camp in some park area. In the distance from it, there's a forest and mountain cliffs.

Once Daryl was done to observe around the camp, Shane introduce for him to an old man who sitting the top of RV. He wears a white fishing hat and holding a rifle.

"That's Dale up there. He's sitting on the watch. He's the owner of the RV." Shane said.

Dale waving his hand to say hi for Daryl, but the hunter just narrows his eyes in response.

"This is Jim who eating over there." Shane said and gesture at a man with a mechanic cap who eating a can. He take his eyes on Daryl in a second before he continue to eat.

It seems like he didn't actually bother some new face like Daryl for example.

"That's Carol and her daughter Sophia. Those who sitting on the back of the car." Shane gesture at a young woman with a little girl. Both of them have their resembles each other like blonde hair.

After they passed the others, a couple young ladies came cross on their way as Shane speak again, "This is Amy and Andrea. They're sisters."

Both of the sisters take a look at Daryl and the stump at his arm as the man glanced at them back.

Then they just continue go on their own way without saying a word.

"You expect there's gonna be 'a big welcome' for me?" Daryl said.

"Some of us aren't able to talk some stranger yet." Shane answered. "And there's Morales's family. The man is with our supply runners."

Daryl look at a Hispanic family of a woman with two children who Shane just introduced.

"What? Who's that? Is that the guy you brought him here?" An African woman around late in thirties.

"Yeah, Jacqui. This is..." Shane said, but trailed off as he didn't got Daryl's name yet. "Daryl. Daryl Dixon." Daryl greeted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jacqui. Where're you from?"

"Macon." Daryl simply said.

Shane and Jacqui widened their eyes in shock.

"Whoa, that far?" Shane said.

"Might to tell me how about talk about myself later if I gonna stay here?" Daryl suggesting. "Well, sure. Sorry if I've bring up some bad things for you." Jacqui apologized and walk away, leaving Daryl and Shane.

"Look, I don't know what's your story is, but everyone has a bad moments." Shane said.

"Do you think that I don't know that?" Daryl shot back. "I don't know you guys and what's the thought to bring me here in your camp." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, it wasn't my idea to bring you here. I might have saved you back in the route from those things, but the guy who drive the car with me insisted to bring you here." Shane explained.

"Who?" Daryl asked with a curios look.

"Come here if you wanna meet the guy. I think you two seems know each other." Shane insisted as the two continue walk around of the camp.

"Oh, over there, this is Donna and Allen. They have twins." Shane said, gesture at another family. Daryl stare at the twins, reminds his youngest child, Charles cause of their age, but more older than Charles's.

Although of that, he's still follow Shane.

Then they spotted more new faces. It was three men. One of them was an African man around thirties, a Hispanic man as Daryl already assumed that guy must be Morales.

Daryl take a look at the third person, then he perked up.

"What the... Glenn?" Daryl said as a young Asian turned around to face Daryl and Shane. "Oh shit, Daryl? Thank god you're alright." Glenn said in relief.

Daryl have a slightly smile that it's good to see a familiar person to himself.

"Well, have did you ended up here?" Daryl asked as Glenn's smile disappeared and stare at Daryl's right arm with no hand. "Don't stare at me like that. Just answer my question."

"Hey, hold on. Just give them a rest. They sure have been rough since back at Atlanta." Shane said.

"Atlanta?" Daryl said in shock. "We are near of Atlanta?"

"Yes. Over there." Glenn pointed at the direction as Daryl walked over and then saw the city.

But when he saw it, his eyes widened. Some buildings of the city has blow up and it looked no more than a destiny land.

"What the fuck...?" Daryl mumbled to himself as Glenn stepped right beside of him. "I guess you have missed a lot." Glenn said.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I've made that T-Dog and Jacqui are a couple. And Family Morales will being the same just like in TV-Series.**

 **Oh, and Glenn and Daryl already know each other as both of them are from Macon (in Dixon Saga) as Glenn used to be a pizza deliver.**

 **Glenn is kind of afraid to telling the truth about the incident at Atlanta. (read This is Survival) Like about Daryl's second wife, Therese is dead... :(**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


End file.
